Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-10p}{4} - \dfrac{p}{4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-10p - (p)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11p}{4}$